There are known printers provided with a recording head that ejects ink supplied from an ink cartridge through a nozzle. Such printers can attach thereto a large capacity ink cartridge and a small capacity ink cartridge, which are cartridges different in the amount of ink that can be stored. The large capacity ink cartridge has the front-rear length in the front-rear direction, i.e., length between the front and rear walls of the cartridge, which is larger than the front-rear length of the small capacity cartridge. As a result, the capacity of a tank formed between the front and rear walls of the large capacity ink cartridge is larger than the capacity of a tank formed between the front and rear walls of the small capacity ink cartridge. Each of the large and small capacity ink cartridges includes an ink supply port having an open front end.